


goodness gracious

by sevenlittlenumbers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, not as sad as it seems to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlittlenumbers/pseuds/sevenlittlenumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t do this anymore.” Merlin says.</p><p>Arthur freezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodness gracious

**Author's Note:**

> title from ellie goulding's song goodness gracious  
> this is set when arthur comes back after how many centuries of (beauty) sleep
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters nor do i make any profit out of this

*

“I can’t do this anymore.” Merlin says.

 

Arthur freezes.

 

“Just look at you, Arthur,” Merlin gestures to him, “Your hideous neon top is _burning_ my eyes right now.”

 

Arthur looks at his shirt and sees nothing wrong with it. Why Merlin is making a big deal about it is beyond him. The neon item is not only comfortable but it also protects him from the cold. _Isn’t that enough?_

 

“Wait,” the dark haired man looks down, “are you wearing crocs?” What. Merlin’s shaking with laughter at this point. He still doesn’t understand why it’s such a big deal.

 

“What’s wrong with my footwear?” Arthur asks. “Is this supposed to be one of those references I’m supposed to get?”

 

Merlin wheezes.

 

Arthur, like the saint he is, patiently waits for him to speak.

 

“They’re _crocs_ , Arthur, I--never mind,” he says once he gets his breath back. “Next time, I’m going with you shopping.” His smile is fond. “There’s a lot you need to learn about coordinating outfits.”

 

Arthur can’t wait. Spending time with Merlin after all these years is always something to look forward to.

 

Thank goodness for neon shirts and crocs.

*

(Later when they get home,, Merlin snaps a picture of Arthur in his neon top and crocs and sets it as his wallpaper. Merlin giggles some more and shows it to Arthur.

 

Arthur likes it.

 

Just don’t tell Merlin.)

 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking abt one liners during class and thought of "i can't do this anymore" and i managed not to write angst YAY!!! hope you like it! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :> (I'm @trlplegoddess at twitter if you wanna chat and all)


End file.
